Fabina: Cute Quotes
by ShanandRay
Summary: I found a bunch of really cute relationship quotes on Facebook and decided to make a series of one-shots about them. All of them are Fabina, of course, and incredibly fluffy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I got all these quotes off of Facebook. Rights for the quotes go to the people that posted them, and House of Anubis rights go to Nickelodeon.**

**Quote #1: **_**Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears...shouting.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. **_

"Why do you always get so jealous of me hanging out with Jerome and Alfie?" Nina demanded angrily after being dragged away from the boys' party in the living room.

"I just don't like it! You were the exact same way with Joy, remember?" Fabian shot back.

"That's because Joy was in love with you! She was going to steal you away from me, and I couldn't let that happen!"

"Nothing was going on between me and Joy, Nina! You know that! She and I were just really close friends! It's not my fault you have to go and twist things up into something not true!"

"You were just close friends?" Nina quoted, her voice now soft as she stared at Fabian.

"Yes." His voice was still loud and angry. He looked as if he could punch a wall out.

"Kind of like you and I were before we became a couple?" She was now whispering, and a single tear dropped from her eye.

As soon as Fabian saw it, his face softened into the one she had always known. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was seeing Nina cry. He immediately stepped toward her and cradled her face, wiping the salty tears away from her cheeks.

"No, Nina. She and I were never like the two of us. _No one _ever will be. They can't possibly compare to you-warm, gentle, caring as you are. You are and always will be _my _Nina. You won't be replaced. I swear." His voice was a soft coaxing now, knowing it was exactly what she needed.

Nina nodded, then squeezed her eyes shut before opening sobbing and letting the tears run down her face. But she clung desperately to Fabian, not letting him move a single inch away from her.

"Shh, Nina, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Fabian apologized. He gently leaned her against the wall, making her press tightly in between him and the hallway.

"I know," she cried. She leaned forward and kissed him, though, her hands tangling in his hair and sending shocks down his spine. He peppered her with light kisses-her face, her mouth, her neck, her hair. He held her tightly, as if she might disappear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid," he kept repeating to her. Her tears had caused him to cry as well, but his were just a few stray tears leaking down his face.

"It's okay, Fabian. It's okay," Nina told him. She leaned forward and kissed him again, filling it with passion and forgiveness.

"I love you," Fabian said when they broke apart. They both breathed heavily. He leaned his forehead down against hers, holding both of her hands in his. They kept their eyes closed, just relishing the somehow-happy moment.

"I love you, too, Fabian," she sighed, knowing that no matter how many times they fought, insulted, or hurt each other, that those three words would still somehow be true.

**Okay, here is the first chapter. This is just a random idea I came up with reading quotes. The rest of the chapters will be better than this, I promise. This was just the opening one. The other one's aren't really depressing, either. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys, I'm back! This is definitely one of my favorite quotes! And I've decided that if some of you want to request some quotes from FB or something, just let me know where you got it from and what the quote is, and then if I decide I can write a good story about it, I'll be sure to do it! Alright, on with the chapter!**

**Quote #2:** **GIRL FACTS: When she wants a hug she will just stand there, When a girl bumps into your arm while walking with you she wants you to hold her hand, When a girl is quiet millions of things are running through her mind...**

Nina and Fabian walked home from class together, taking the "scenic route" by going through the garden. They walked in what Fabian thought was a mere comfortable silence until he looked at Nina. He could see the little furrow she got between her brows when she was thinking.

"Are you okay, Nina?" he asked her concernedly.

As soon as Nina realized she was going to get caught, she replied, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were thinking about something. What was it?"

She hesitated, then lied by saying, "Just girl stuff. You know, nothing you would want to hear. I'm just a girly-girl at heart." She bumped into her arm playfully, the backs of their hands lightly brushing together. Fabian's hand instinctively reached toward hers, and he intertwined their fingers. Neither of them really seemed to notice because they were too preoccupied with each other.

"Nina, you know you are a terrible liar. Now, what is really wrong?"

She sighed. "Fabian...what are we going to do about summer break? Are we really going to spend eight weeks in different countries? I wouldn't be able to do that. The others, sure I'd miss, but _you..._I just can't! And then what about college? Do you have any idea how hard it would be for me to go to college in England? I'm at _this _school on a scholarship! My Gran and I could probably afford a community college fifteen minutes from my house, but no way could we afford a transatlantic university! We are going to have to go through at least four years barely seeing each other! Fabes, you know we couldn't-"

Fabian cut her off, pulling her hand to make her stop walking and face him. "Nina, if we have to, I'll spend half of break in America, and then you can stay here with my family for the rest of it. You may not be all that rich, but _I _am. If it means you and I can stay together, then I'll gladly pay your tuition. We'll work it out, Nina, we always do."

"But, Fabian! I can't let you and your parents throw your money away on something that would be totally unbeneficial for all of you!"

"You being able to stay is _definitely _beneficial. But if you decide you can't stay here, I'll just come to America for college. I can rent an apartment and go to a community college with you. Somehow, you and I _will _stay together everyday, we _will _go to college together, and we _will _spend the rest of our lives in each other's company. I'll make sure of it."

Nina chuckled, though it wasn't a happy one. "What would your family think of that? You could get into Cambridge or Harvard, and you would just waste all your talent by going to Raymond County Community College (**Not real, just made it up**). If couldn't let you throw away your life like that."

"Nina, my family will want me to do this. I always spent my time studying science, and I never had many social skills. They thought I'd be out of college by the time I finally got a girlfriend, but then you got here. They could all tell I liked just from that one time I mentioned you on the phone. They are just as unwilling to let you go as I am. If I have to go to America to stay with you, then I will. If I have to pay your tuition, my parents won't give it a second thought. I swear to you, we will be together throughout college no matter what, and then we can either live here or in America and start a family. That's just the way our lives are going to be."

She looked up at him and held her arms out. He impulsively reached out and pulled her into a hug, knowing that was what she wanted. He rocked her gently back and forth for a moment, allowing her to calm down.

She finally looked up at him and smiled. "So, you've been thinking about our lives after college, huh? What are they like?"

He grinned. "Amazing, of course. Big house, great jobs. We get married."

"And kids?"

"Five of them. Three girls and two boys. And all of them are absolutely perfect. Just like you." He kissed her nose.

"Hmm. Sounds wonderful. Now, when exactly do we get married?"

"Well, I propose to you-actually, I won't tell you when, but it's before college, but we don't get married until we are about to graduate. Amber, of course, organized the wedding."

She smiled and kissed him. "But when exactly are you planning on proposing?"

He chuckled. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up. When Nina wants to know something, she didn't typically give up until she got an answer. But this was one thing she wouldn't break him in. He would remain strong and keep it a secret that he was going to propose to her the summer before they went off to college.

"How about this question: Will you say 'yes'?"

"Of course I will. When the time comes for you to ask me, I won't even hesitate. I'll be ready, and then we will start our lives together."

"Sounds good to me." With that, he leaned in once again to kiss the woman he would love for all eternity.

**Wow, that was sappy! But I just kind of felt like being cheesy for today, so that's how it ended up! I'll post the next chapter within the next few days. I'm not positive when, exactly, because there is only a 3 hour period where I can use the computer because my brother isn't home, but then I have an after school club meeting tomorrow, then church, and another meeting on Thursday. Then I'm going to my dad's on Friday, but I'll figure it out somewhere along the way and get to the next chapter.**

**ANYWAY, thank you for reading, please send me some quotes of your own for me to write about, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Shannon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is Quote #3:**

**Psychology claims that:**

*When we sleep while hugging one pillow, we actually wish it to be the person we miss & love the most.*

**So, let's see what I can make out of this quote, shall we?**

_I miss him, _Nina thought as she lay in bed. Fabian was only just downstairs, but she hadn't seen him in nearly two hours! She would have to wait until morning to see him again. With a sigh, she clutched one of the big pillows to her chest and drifted to sleep, wishing it was Fabian next to her instead of the pile of feathers.

Little did she know, Fabian was falling asleep the exact same way she was.

Once they were in a deep sleep, they both started to dream.

_Nina woke up in a lush green forest, ferns and oaks surrounding her. She quickly got up, noticing she was wearing a pale olive green sleeveless dress with a v-neck that flowed to her knees, something only Amber would have picked out. Her feet were bare, but the forest floor wasn't painful in any way-it was a soft as cotton._

_Upon going to a small pond and looking at her reflection, she noticed her hair was neatly curled, a pink lily pinned in it just above her right ear. She couldn't figure out why, but she looked positively gorgeous, fitting in perfectly with the wonderful scenery around her._

_A bluebird chirped at her from a nearby tree, hopping from branch to branch until she walked to it. It hopped to the next one, waiting for her to follow. It did this all throughout the woods, seeming to lead her somewhere. Finally, she saw it fly toward an open-lighted area ahead._

_A meadow._

_She made her way to it, stepping out into the open to see the bright green grass dotted with wildflowers. A criss-cross arch made of Wisteria vines stood in the center of it, white, pink, and purple Wisteria flowers and leaves hanging from it. Standing under it was Fabian, all dressed up in a sky blue button down and khaki's, looking at her with love in his eyes._

_"Fabian? What are we doing here?" she asked him as she approached._

_"Not exactly sure. But as long as you stay in it with me, I'm perfectly fine with whatever it is."_

_They smiled at each other. "Well, I'm definitely not having a nightmare," Nina decided._

_Fabian laughed. "You really are stunning, you know that?" His hand went up to touch her cheek, making her blush slightly._

_"Eh, you're not too shabby yourself," she replied with a grin._

_He shook his head slightly, smiling as if what she had just said was humorous. "Nina, I have to tell you something. I _needed _to when you first arrived, I was just too cautious. But I _have _to tell you now."_

_"Yeah, Fabes?" she asked eagerly._

_"I love you. I fell in love with you the moment you said you were from America. I always have, I always will." He gazed into her eyes, a fiery passion within his seeming to burn into her soul._

_"I love you, too, Fabian. I've been in love with you for about as long as you have with me. I could just never get up the guts to tell you."_

_He smiled, taking both of Nina's hands in his. "Well, now we both know the truth, and there is nothing stopping us from being together." He slowly leaned down, filling the space between their lips..._

They jolted awake, gasping and breathing heavily. They both whispered the others' name, and Nina jumped up and ran out of her room. It was 3:30, and Victor was far asleep, every light in Anubis House being turned off.

Nina dashed down the stairs as quietly and swiftly as possible, knowing she had to tell Fabian the truth. She turned the to the last little flight of stairs, preparing to run down them when someone crashed into her.

Fabian.

He was just as out of breath as she was, and he seemed to have been running toward the stairs, something urgent on his mind.

"Fabian! I have to tell you-"

"Nina! I have to tell you-" they said at the same. Then they cut off and looked at each other. "The dream?" Fabian asked her.

"You had it, too?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded. "And what I said in it was true. I don't know how or why we had the same dream, but I am in love with you. I have been since I first saw you. Always will."

She grinned. "Same here. I love you, too."

Fabian, being the same height as Nina since she was a step above him on the stairs, quickly mustered up all his courage and kissed her, throwing all his love and passion for her into it. She immediately responded, knotting her fingers in his hair as his went around her petite waist.

They parted, and Nina laughed a little. "I kinda wish that dream had been real. Us getting together that way would have been slightly more romantic then crashing into each other in the middle of the night when my hair looks like a rat's nest and I have morning breath."

Fabian chuckled along with her. "Your hair looks fine, and you _don't _have morning breath. _Trust me._" He kissed her again to prove his point. "You look just as breathtaking as always."

She rolled her eyes. "Either way, it was a lovely dream. Maybe one day we can build and arch like that."

Fabian grinned, going along with her joking. "I'll be sure to write it on my calendar."

One hour and a countless number of kisses and adorable moments later, Nina went back up to her room on cloud nine. She couldn't believe Fabian was now hers, all because of one little dream.

But when she got back to her room, she saw something on her nightstand she hadn't seen when she had woken up.

A single pink lily.

**Oooooooh, so maybe it wasn't a dream? Who knows? Cuz I wrote it, and I sure as heck don't! Haha, anyway thank you so much for reading, please keep sending me those quotes if you want me to make a story out of them, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
